


Injuries

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Galra Keith, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Healing pods, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Nest Cuddles, injured keith, training injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith is training by himself when almost all of his pack are away on missions. he get's injured, but doesn't trust anyone else to help him and hides away in his nest. Keith's Pack come back to a worrying sight.
Relationships: Antok & Keith & Kolivan & Thace & Ulaz (Voltron), Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Keith's Father/Krolia (Voltron), Kolivan/Female OC
Series: Kit Keith [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169699
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> So here is more of the hurt that you all wanted. Hope you all like it! let me know what you all think!

Keith couldn’t sleep after a mission. Most of his pack was still on separate missions. His Sara and pa were together getting some plants for the infirmary they had even needed Kosmo, Takratik, and Saratik took his Rasa’s out to retrieve something, and Axca and Regris went to get information from an abandoned empire ship. And he can’t go back to the nest with only Jezeev and the younger kits. He just couldn’t. He felt weird sleeping without the rest of his pack. So like he would normally do back in the castle of lions. He went to the training deck.

The human scientists had actually managed to recreate some of the training robots. Keith set the training program to a low setting at 10 to just get some of his nervous energy out. He worked on the same level just running scenarios. And was on the fifth time were the robot fights with a staff. He dodged and attacked with accuracy, but exhaustion was beginning to show on him. Just when he was about to end the fight with a halt command he faltered on his stance and took a hard blow to his side. It hit hard. He flew to the other end of the training room. Slamming into weapons on racks and heavyweights that crushed his other side. He could feel blood dripping down and soaking into his suit. This sucked.

He didn’t want to go to the infirmary. His pa and Ulaz weren’t there. And Adam was sleeping. He didn’t want to wake him. Adam would get mad. He didn’t trust any of the other doctors. They weren’t pack. But it hurt a lot.

Wounds always felt better once cleaned. Maybe he could just do it himself. It would be good till Ulaz and his pa got back. Or at least till a bit later when Adam was awake.it would be okay. He could wait. So he washed off all the blood on his sides and bandaged everything up. Though he didn’t see anything else, his chest and sides hurt a lot still. It would probably just bruise a lot later.

Keith dragged himself back to his pack nest. He needed to be in the nest. It just made everything better. But he kept away from Jezeev and the other kits, they are rough and it would hurt too much. She tended to smother him like her kits and he never liked it. He just wanted his parents and sister back. He nuzzled the spot his parents normally laid and soaked in their sent until he finally fell asleep. He did not wake until he felt pain from being jostled. He quickly stifles the whine as he opened his eyes. He smiled up at his Sara and the rest of the pack coming back. She nuzzled him happily.

“I am sorry the mission took so long, and that you had to remain here. But with Voltron still possibly being needed, we couldn’t bring you just in case.” Krolia whispers assuringly.

“I’m just glad you’re back” Keith mumbles into his mother’s lap. He was still so sleepy and his side still hurt. He probably should say something, but it hurt too much to move. He just wanted to sleep.

He felt Krolia pull back his bangs back, “Keith, you feel warm. Are you feeling okay?”

His head was starting to hurt, and he felt dizzy now. he just whined to her, hoping she would understand. He hears Kosmo whining in distress.

She looked down at him in concern. “Ulaz can you come over here?” she called as she shifted her kit. She placed a sharp hand on Keith’s stomach when she did and the pain was so much. It hurt. He let out a scream of pain and she freezes instantly. Everyone froze.

“Keith. What is wrong?” Ulaz rushed to his side. Keith just whined. He wanted the pain to stop.

“You need to tell us, kid. We can’t do anything if you don’t tell us.” Akira adds as he leans over Keith’s other side.

“What did you touch that caused the cry?” Ulaz asked Krolia.

“I touched his stomach and sides.” She explained.

“I need to lift his shirt” Akira states.

He does and see’s the bandages Keith applied to himself but also cusses at something else. The others also hiss.

“Internal bleeding,” Ulaz confirms.

“We need to get him into the infirmary now,” Akira adds.

Krolia moves him again and the kit howls in pain as she did. “I am sorry my kit, but we need to get you help.”

She gently lifts him and while Keith is now tearing up from the pain. The entire Pack rushes down the hall with him. It causes a few people that awake to look into the hall, including Shiro.

He had gone wide-eyed at the sight of Keith’s entire Pack running down the hall. “What happened?” Shiro shouted as he started running with them.

“We are not certain,” Thace told him. “But there is a possibility of internal bleeding.”

“I’ll get the paladins.” Shiro states and rushes to gather them to wait on any news.

As he rushed away they rest continued to the infirmary. Ulaz took Krolia and Akira to the main medical rooms and growled at the rest of the pack as they tried to follow. “There is not enough room in here. Stay in the waiting room and we will tell you when we know more.”

The rest growled in annoyance but they complied.

As the three rushed in the med bay Coran had greeted them.

“What happened to him?” Coran rushed over.

“We are not certain, but we fear internal bleeding.” Ulaz states as he rushed Keith to an open table.

Coran paled at the possibility. “It is a very good thing that we have recreated the healing chambers that were aboard the castle of lions. We should rush him in immediately. I have a suit just made up that will help with the healing quickly.”

“Is it safe?” Krolia asked nervously.

Coran nodded, “Tested it on myself and I am as right as rocks,” he said enthusiastically.

Krolia and Akira deadpan a bit as the grab the suit, both knowing the proper saying.

Keith is gently placed in the healing pod and the cover slid down. Kosmo laid at the foot of the healing pod.he looked up at the adults as the screen glowed a bright orange provides an outline of Keith’s body. The bright red area formed in the images abdomen as some writing appeared next to it. Akira leaned in when he saw it in English.

He turned to Krolia and Ulaz, “It definitely was internal bleeding. He had broken a few ribs and some of the bone fragments had pierced his lung. They only reason that he was even still alive when we came back, was because the bone had stayed in place long enough to slow the bleeding down and kept his lungs from collapsing. “

The two Galra growled in frustration at their kit’s circumstance. Ulaz looked at the kit and then Krolia and Akira, he bowed his head slightly. “I will leave you to mind his progress as I fill in the rest of the Pack.” He turned back to Coran, “How long will he be in there?”

Coran eyed the screen, “About three Varga give or take, I believe.”

The three of them nodded and Ulaz headed out, with one last glance at their Pack’s youngest kit.

“He will be okay, right Coran?” Krolia asks again as she places a palm on the lid. She looks worriedly at her son’s face as he grimaces in his unconscious state.

Coran places a hand on her shoulder, “He will. He has been through so much and is far too tough to back down from this little thing. He reminds me so much of Antolivan. I only wish he would have been able to meet your kit.”

“I wish he had too. It was why I wanted to name him Yorak originally.” Krolia adds “After his great grandfather.”

Coran’s eyes shown in pride. “I remember referring to Antolivan in that term before. Keith would have done that name proud.”

Akira looked a bit lost, “Did that… a name mean something to you all?”

Krolia chuckled a little as she lifted her hand off the healing pod and intertwined her fingers with her mate’s, “Yes, it is Altean for Strong worrier. It is actually a title given to the strongest in one of their annual championships. It was also how he and Coran had met if his stories were anything to go by.”

Akira lifted her hand to his face as he kissed it lightly looking up at her, “Perhaps we can name our next kid Yorak then. It seems to have grown on me.”

Krolia smiled softly as she turned back to Keith, “Let’s focus on keeping this one safe first.”

Akira nodded, “Yeah, we can’t let this happen again.”

When the two of them started to get romantic Coran smartly left the two alone. He walked out to join the other in the waiting room wondering if he needed to help. Though it would seem that he should have whipped the tears that had formed before he came out.

“What happened to Keith?” Lance shouted immediately.

“You’re crying!” Hunk shouted, “Oh my gosh! Is Keith okay. Did Keith die?”

That set off everyone else. Especially the rest of his pack.

The Jezeev grabbed her kits close. The others rushed Coran

Everyone crowded the Altean and started talking over each other. Kolivan let out a loud growl, silencing everyone. And nodding towards Coran to speak.

“He is okay, I assure you. The boy will make a full recovery. He is in the new healing pods as we speak and will be out in a few varga.”

Everyone sighed in relief. Lance popped back up, “we have healing pods now?” he asked eagerly.

Shiro glared at Lance, “I will start up a counter if I have to.” Hunk and Pidge chuckled lightly.

Adam looked worried at his husband, “What does that mean?”

Pidge closed her laptop, “it was something that Shiro started after Keith and Lance basically had a competition between most uses of the healing pod.”

All of Keith’s pack could see that happening with his good-natured rivalry with the blue paladin.

They all gave a sigh of relief though, knowing that Keith will be okay.

The door slid open as Keith dazedly fell through. He was saved from further injury by his mother catching him. He recognizes her sent and sleepily nuzzle into her, purring slightly.

His parents chuckled at their child’s actions. Krolia picked him up and nuzzled into him, “Let’s get you back to the nest.”

One of the nurses came up to them, “Ah… we need to do some tests first.”

Krolia glared at him but Akira put a reassuring hand on her and she allowed it. The two watched nervously as the nurse took the vitals of a very sleepy Keith. Kosmo wagging his tail happily as he lays next to them.

Coran had gotten word of Keith’s release and rushed over. A bit concerned himself.

The nurse referred to him on any questions about healing pod recovery. “Is it normal for patients to be this out of it after?” He asked concern.

Coran nodded, “Yes, Keith especially always slept for a few hours after and was the main reason we tended to have a nest in the healing room for the paladins to all hang out in while Keith slept.”

The nurse nodded. “It looks like he might still have some soreness with his ribs, and should lay off the heavy work for about a week.”

Krolia and Akira nodded in understanding, “Keith will be confined to the nest for the next couple of days anyway, after the stunt he pulled.”

The nurse nodded awkwardly and gave them the all-clear. Krolia eagerly picked him back up and started walking out into the waiting room.

The three of them were immediately rushed by the still waiting crowd.

“Keith!” Lance shouted.

“Is he all better now?” Hunk shouted as he got up.

The others all quickly jumped up and rushed over as well.

Krolia held Keith against her chest as he slept. She whispered, “He is mostly fine, the nurse mentioned that his ribs may still be sore and is to reduce the all physical activity for about a week.”

Some snickers were heard from the paladins. “Good luck with that,” Pidge chuckled.

His pack had to laugh a bit at that as well. It would be hard to keep him in the nest once he wakes up.

Krolia nodded to the rest of her pack and the Paladins, “Now if you don’t mind I would like to take Keith back to the nest to sleep off the effects of the healing pod.”

Shiro smiled and nodded, “Of course,”

Lance and Hunk looked a bit hurt suddenly, “What about our healing pod tradition?” Lance asked,

“Yeah, we always get together and just hang out in one of Keith’s nests,” Hunk explained to Keith’s pack.

Akira nodded in understanding, Keith’s team was a pack for Keith, just as much as his Galran pack. “how about when he wakes up he can spend some time recouping with you, he probably won’t want to spend much time in our pack nest with all the overprotective Uncles, mom, and Grandparents.” He chuckled. The Galra all looked at him slightly annoyed but accepting.

The paladins laughed lightly as they nodded in agreement. The Galra all said their goodbyes and took the sleeping Keith back to their nest room with Kosmo trotting along with them.

Keith woke a few hours later in a slight daze. Everything was still a bit blurry but he instantly knew where he was with a deep, and slightly painful, breath. He felt like he just stepped out of a pod, guess Coran had managed to get those prototypes working then, that was good.

He blinked the blurriness from his eyes, only slightly successful, and looked around. It had hurt to lift his body and let out a slight groan of pain. That seemed to have alerted his parents and sibling sleeping next to him with Kosmo laying right in the middle. Axca and Regris must have finally returned from her short solo mission then.

Krolia lazily raked her fingers through his hair, “I am glad to see you awake Keith.” Keith leaned into the touch and purred lightly.

“That doesn’t get you out of being in trouble though,” Akira adds as he sits up. Keith justifiably was admonished at his father’s comment.

Guiltily he looked down not making any eye contact, “Yeah… I’m sorry about that.”

Krolia looked down at him with light frustration, “so you understand what you did was wrong? Both training until you are physically exhausted and then getting injured and not seeking any help when help is available?”

Keith nodded and whined in apology.

“A simple apology won’t cut it kiddo and you know that,” Akira added. Akira and Krolia knew they had to come at this united. “On doctor’s orders, you are to limit all heavy lifting, which means no strenuous activities, for the next week.”

“Which I think is a perfect duration to be nest bound.” Krolia adds, “You can only leave the nest room to go to the paladin’s nest and to the mess hall or infirmary for a checkup if needed.”

“After that, you are not to train without someone else in the training deck,” Akira adds.

Keith looked up at him annoyed, “Until how long?”

Krolia glared down at him with a slight growl at the annoyed tone, “Preferably forever, it is extremely dangerous to train alone, as you just showed yourself it that injury was any worse you could have never even made it back to the nest and could have died on the training deck. Keith, you almost died. Because you were training.”

Keith slinked in on himself. He hadn’t realized his injuries were that bad, it had felt like just a broken rib or two.

Akira lifted Keith's face to look him in the eyes, “at least until you can prove to us that you will seek care for any serious injury.”

Keith nodded in understanding.

“Good, and be thankful we talked Kolivan out of spanking you as well.” Krolia added, “It would be in his right as pack leader to also admonish kits harming themselves.”

Keith nervously shifted in his spot as Krolia and Akira lightly chuckle.

Axca sat up and leaned over her mother’s lap, “The good thing though is that you are feeling better. Please don’t do that again Keith. It made everyone so nervous.”

Keith nuzzled his sister and purred lightly, “I am sorry about that.”

“Good.” Marmora suddenly said, “You had all of us worried as soon as we all got back.” Krolia moved and allowed for Marmora to pick Keith up. She nuzzled him in the neck, a common Galran expression to reassure the person that the other is uninjured.

Kolivan leaned over, “You may contact the paladins in a few Varga, and they were also very concerned about you.”

Krolia smiled as she added, “You can spend some ‘healing pod traditions’ as Hunk called them, after as well. But for now, we all need you here with us.”

By now everyone was alerted to Keith awakening. They all took turns reassuring themselves that he was okay and safe. Even Kosmo got in on it a few times.

Keith felt a little awkward, but a part of him felt really glad and content receiving all this affection. They were all so gentle with their touches and it just felt so nice.


End file.
